This Is My Confessional
by InsomniaticActs
Summary: It wasn't there at first, but he soon learned he had a habit of saving people - even strangers. She was someone who didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't know it at first, but she soon realized he saved her. He fueled her power. He became her life, her every breath, and it scared her to the very core. Ichigo/OC possible Ichigo/OC/Grimmjow later on. Side pairings as well.
1. Fuyuko

**A/N: **-insert sheepish grin- Hello, everybody. With a bunch of unfinished stories and still working on my Harry Potter one, I have decided to start yet another one. And – drum roll – it's Bleach this time! I'm having quite a bit of fun with this one, so I'll just leave it on that note.

* * *

**Summary:** It wasn't there at first, but he soon learned he had a habit of saving people - even strangers. She was someone who didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't know it at first, but she soon realized he saved her. He fueled her power. He became her life, her every breath, and it scared her to the very core.

-**extended summary**: Fuyuko Yukimura never enjoyed being around too much people, but that didn't mean she didn't yearn for someone in her life, someone important. She was always alone, and as much as she hated it, she was accustomed to it. But after getting into a bit of a trouble, her world gets unexpectedly thrown into Ichigo Kurosaki's. All of a sudden, someone was always by her side – whether it be that annoying Keigo Asano or that weird shopkeeper with the bucket hat.

**Pairings:** Ichigo/OC, possible Ichigo/OC/Grimmjow later on, same OC/?, other side pairings

* * *

**This Is My Confessional  
Chapter 1**

**Thursday, April 8****th****.**

"_We'll never be apart, right?"_

"Wake up."

"_Mommy... where'd you go?"_

"It's closing time."

"_Daddy?"_

"Fuyuko..."

_"What am I?"  
"H-how-"  
"Where am-"_

"_It's so blue…_"

"Wake up!"

Deep indigo coloured eyes shot open and long strands of caramel hair seemed to fly in the air as the young teenager's head sprung up. Confusion covered her eyes for a moment as she adjusted back to reality. A strong, firm hand seemed to be on her left shoulder, having just shaken her awake.

A black-haired man with tufts of grey hair here and there stood next to her. He was in his late forties - a cheerful type of man.

"Oi, it's time to go. We're closing early today, remember?"

"Yeah, Fuyuko! Stop lazing around!" To the side was a young boy, barely a teenager. He was wearing a shirt that read _Pan, Pan, Pan!_ - the name of the bakery they were in and the one he worked at. The gold pin that shined under the light read the name "Dasuke."

Fuyuko shot the boy a glare and turned back towards the older man.

"Hai, Yamada-san. I'll get going now."

Yamada's eyes crinkled as he gave the girl a warm smile, but he looked at her worriedly at the same time.

"Daijoubu desu ka? You seem very tired." He asked. It wasn't a surprise though. She was always tired.

Fuyuko hurriedly shook her hands in front of her while she attempted to give him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine!"

Yamada gave her an unconvincing look and picked up the empty cups and plates in front of her as she attempted to reorganize the papers that were strewed all over the table.

"I swear! I'm great!"

Cue another unconvinced look.

"You take care now, alright." He gave her a pat on the back and moved to go to the back room. Fuyuko slumped back down in her seat as she sighed.

"I'll try." She whispered those two words to herself a moment later, knowing he was too far to hear her anymore. Everybody was gone now as she momentarily looked around the store. Glancing over to the window by her side, she saw that the sun was still up, but it was slowly getting darker and darker.

'_Where to go now?'_ The thought ran through her mind as she stuffed the messy pile of papers back into her school bag and stood up. A brown hardcover book with the small label "Property of Karakura High School" in the bottom right corner lay in her arms.

"Bye bye!" Her shout echoed throughout the bakery as she opened the door, making the bell ring which always signaled an incoming or leaving customer. A couple of "bye's" responded back to her, and a small smile formed on Fuyuko's lips. She spent nearly everyday at the bakery, and the workers and Yamada-san knew her quite well.

Yamada was like a father figure to her. He didn't know much about her, but he helped her out whichever way he could whenever she let on that she had a problem. Not to mention he was always kind enough to give her some of the wonderful treats and delicacies that were made at his bakery, free of charge when she couldn't afford it… which was probably majority of the time.

At the thought of food, Fuyuko's stomach growled, causing the girl to groan. She had just ate a while ago when Yamada had given her some food when he saw her suffering in hunger in the corner of his store. It seemed as if her life was cursed with an insatiable hunger and no money at all. Just her luck.

Kicking a random pebble in the middle of the path she was walking on, her mood worsened when she remembered that the reason the bakery had closed early today was because Yamada was going on a trip with his family, and it would be closed for the next few days. She'd have to find another place to bypass her time.

Suddenly, a weird feeling crept up Fuyuko's body as she turned the corner into a familiar neighborhood.

A sudden movement disrupted the still atmosphere. Fuyuko paused and slowly looked to her right. Right next to a pole was a small child – a black-haired little boy that seemed about five years old or so. He was bent down and crying, gasping every few seconds from being out of breath.

Standing in her spot, the caramel-haired teenager pondered whether she should offer a helping hand or not. By now, it had already gotten dark, and there wasn't a single person around in the neighborhood. The houses, which usually had on its lights, were still like statues and whereas, passersby could usually hear the buzz of the TV or the inhabitants of the houses moving around to get dinner ready, you couldn't.

In fact, everything seemed _too_ quiet.

"Hey," She muttered and then spoke a little louder. "Kid!" He didn't budge at all nor did he seem to have heard her.

Tapping her left foot in a bit of annoyance, she "tch-ed" and walked up to the little boy.

"Hey, kid. Why are you-" As Fuyuko started to speak, she placed her hand on his shoulder to shake him, but as soon as her fingers came in contact with him, an overwhelming coldness swept through her entire body, making her freeze on the spot.

This kid…

Fuyuko was frozen on the spot, unable to move, barely able to think at all.

_He's not even alive. _

The boy had already stopped crying, but his head was still bent down in his arms, and as his head started to slowly lift, Fuyuko didn't wait to see his face. Her first instinct told her to run. And run she did.

The surroundings blurred around her, the cool air whipping at her face. She felt like she was being suffocated.

_He's not alive. He was dead! __**Dead**__! _The image of the boy kept replaying over and over again in her head.

Run.

She couldn't stop.

She didn't know long she ran or how far she even ran, but as soon as she reached a familiar house and its old, dirty white door, her hand shot in her bag and frantically searched for her keys. Grasping them in her hands, she quickly unlocked the door and ran in, slamming the door behind her.

Gasping for breath, her hands tugged at her chest. It seemed as if it was on fire. For a second, everything seemed to stop and it was just so – so… she couldn't breathe! Air… she needed _air!  
_

_**Dead! Dead!**_

Fuyuko slumped down, sliding down the door. She pulled her knees against her chest – heart thumping repeatedly – and she dug her head into her legs.

What was wrong with her? Why was she like this?

Why was she such a **scaredy cat**?

* * *

Fuyuko hated the paranormal. In fact, anything to do with the paranormal was just not her cup of tea. Horror movies – even the badly done ones – scared her. However, that usually never stopped her from watching them. She got a sick satisfaction out of watching the movies; only, the aftereffects of watching a film caused her to be scared of even her shadow for a while.

Ghosts. Fuyuko hated the idea. They couldn't be real, right? Many people never believed such a crazy idea.

But the thing is… they do exist, and for as long as she could remember, Fuyuko knew they existed. When she was younger, she didn't realize it at first, but soon she realized the only friend she had wasn't even alive. Dead, with a chain hanging from their chest. What a stupid child she was – she thought the chain was just a decoration! Fuyuko scoffed at the thought but then clenched her eyes shut.

Why was she even thinking about this? She didn't want to see ghosts, and why did she suddenly see one again? Months, maybe a year by now, had passed since she had last had a run in with a spiritual presence, and now all sudden it's begun again. She didn't know what she'd done to even deserve this sixth sense.

"Meow~"

Fuyuko's head shot up at the unexpected sound. She scrambled up from her position on the ground and quickly searched for the light switch in the dark. After fumbling around for a few seconds, she finally found it, and the living room lit up. By her feet was a black cat with bright golden eyes staring up at her.

"Neko-chan!" Fuyuko greeted, slightly surprised. She had forgotten the cat was at her house. The cat wasn't hers, and she figured it was a stray cat. She had been seeing it for the past few weeks, and it wasn't until recently that the cat decided to occasionally follow her inside the house and would scratch at the window or door when it wanted to be let out. Fuyuko didn't mind – it was like having a companion in the empty house she lived in by herself.

She didn't have family. The only thing even remotely close to family was the distant relative that sent her money ever so often to provide her with food and such, and she barely even knew that relative. They didn't want to be associated with her anyways. Her parents... Fuyuko assumed they were dead. They had to be, seeing as they were no longer around, but when Fuyuko really thought about it, she realized she couldn't even remember them. Their faces, who they were, what they were like. It drove her mad at times, but at the same time she never attempted to remedy it.

And if she really thought about it some more, she'd realize she actually couldn't remember a majority of her childhood. Her mind was blank whenever she tried to resurface a memory. It was like she disappeared and didn't exist for the first couple years of her life and then suddenly just reappeared again.

"Meow~"

Fuyuko was pulled out of her thoughts as the cat meow-ed again and pawed at her.

"Are you hungry?" She questioned at the animal. Instead, it walked over to the door and sat beside it.

"Oh. You want to go out? Alright." She walked back over to the door, and right before she was about to open it, she hesitated as she remembered the earlier events.

"Meow!" The cat was getting impatient and looked up at her, wondering why she hadn't opened the door already.

"Fine, fine." Fuyuko relented and opened up the door quickly. "Ja ne, neko-chan. Come back soon!"

And then she was alone again. Not feeling hungry anymore, Fuyuko realized she was extremely tired. It was weird. She was never this tired, but she figured it was due to the emotional strain she had earlier.

It wasn't even close to her usual bedtime, but she didn't care. Kicking her shoes off, she grabbed her schoolbag and trudged her way into her room, the slam of the door echoing throughout the house.

Unknown to her, the cat from earlier was merely sitting outside of the door, casually listening to the girl's footsteps and breathing inside the house.

The four-legged animal also made sure to monitor the unsteady release of reiatsu that continued to pour out of the 15-year-old teenager's body.

_'It's grown stronger.'_

* * *

**Friday, April 9****th****.**

Fuyuko uncomfortable adjusted her red bow-tie as she stared up at Karakura High School with distaste. Despite having gone to sleep early last night, it'd taken her a while to actually fall asleep, and even when she did, she didn't feel like she had gotten much sleep.

The high school stared glaringly back at her. It has been about a week since the first term of high school started on April 1st, and Fuyuko still held a bit of dislike for the place. Many delinquents and rumored delinquents attended the school, and although she didn't really care, it also didn't help to boost her favorability.

But in the end, she was here for her education and nothing else.

It still bugged her that the darned bow-tie kept causing her neck to itch though.

"Ichigoooooo~!"

Fuyuko gasped as a sudden forced pushed her out of the way, making her stumble a few steps to the left. Her dark blue eyes narrowed as she saw Keigo Asano run by her and head straight towards a tall orange-haired boy.

"Teme–!" She growled, but then a hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her from going after the brown-haired boy. She looked to the side to see Mizuiro Kojima by her side.

"You're going to have to forgive, Keigo," The black-haired teenager smiled at her. "After all, he's always like that, right Yukimura-san?"

Fuyuko twitched at the mention of her last name and knocked his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't call me that," She snapped. "And Keigo's an idiot."

Mizuiro sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, "You're as a cold as always."

She smiled sarcastically, "And you're as _charming_ as always~!" And proceeded to roll her eyes at him.

She had known Mizuiro and Keigo ever since all three of them went to Hiragi Junior High together. She didn't get along with a lot of people, and at the most, she had a few friends that no longer attended the same school. But she was too stubborn to admit that she considered both Mizuiro and Keigo to be her friends – partially because the latter annoyed the hell out of her and Mizuiro was sometimes pretty strange in her opinion.

"So how've you been?" Mizuiro questioned after a bit of silence. "I haven't really seen you around ever since school started, and we're not in the same class anymore."

It was true. He and Keigo were in I-3 while she was in I-5.

Fuyuko shrugged. "Eh. S'alright." She cast her eyes towards the annoying brunette and saw him interacting with the carrot top and another Mexican boy.

"You guys made new friends?" She questioned, a tad interested at the type of people the two chose to befriend. "Aren't they delinquents?" Even though she tended to choose not to interact with others often, it didn't mean she still didn't hear the rumors that circulated around the school.

Mizuiro suddenly shot her a startling grin, "Actually, not really! You see, they're…"

In the middle of him speaking, Fuyuko started tuning him out. A nasty habit, but it wasn't her fault she got distracted easily. She did, however, notice that she was still shorter than the other. Although Mizuiro wasn't that tall and stood at about 5'1" to 5'2", Fuyuko was still sadly about an inch shorter at around exactly 5 feet. Darn. She had actually tried to eat healthy for once.

Noticing the pout on the other's face, Mizuiro stopped what he was talking about.

"Eh… Fuyuko? You're not even listening are you?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, the blue-eyed girl blinked at him. "Oh. Gomen. Well, I should start heading in now. I'll see you later!"

Shooting one last glance at Mizuiro, Fuyuko grinned at him and turned on her heel before he could respond and started heading towards the inside of the school, only stopping once to deliver a strong kick to Keigo in the back, which surprised his two companions. She grinned again as she heard him shout out in pain.

"AHH! Fuyu-chan's so meaaaaan!"

She twitched slightly at his nickname for her as well. _'Annoying. That's what you get for bumping into me earlier!'_

Students dressed in the same Karakura uniform blurred past her as she quickly headed towards classroom 'I-5,' avoiding as much human contact as she could.

Today was slightly windy, Fuyuko noted as she slumped down in her usual seat next the window. Today was just like any other day. Besides not being able to pay a visit to her favorite bakery later on and having an unfortunate bump-in with Keigo earlier, today should be the same as the others. She'd finish school, get some food later on, go home, study, eat some more, maybe hang around with the cat if she saw it, and then she would go to sleep.

So why did she feel weird all of a sudden? Like something was going to happen and that feeling… like there was something watching her.

* * *

Off in the distance in a different area of Karakura Town, a tall, lean-built man with light and grey eyes stood in front of a store with a big sign that read the kanji 浦原商店 on it. It was an average-looking store, and to the side of the store was a small van parked next to it.

The man, with the messy light blond hair and chin stubble, wore a brown coat that had a white diamond patter along the bottom part. Underneath the coat was a dark green shirt and pants, and he also wore a dark green and white bucket hat. On his feet were traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and in his hand rested a fan.

One wouldn't usually notice it unless they really paid attention because of the size difference, but to the side of the man stood a black cat – the same cat that often visited Fuyuko.

"So how is she?" The blond questioned.

The black cat's mouth opened, and low-and-behold, it _talked._ A mannish voice came out of the four-legged creature.

"Her Reiryoku is above average level of a human – we already knew that, but it's been growing stronger for a while now. As a result, her reiatsu has also increased to a point where it will definitely attract the attention of others now," The cat explained, holding a serious expression.

The man, however, had a different look on his face. He simply smiled, a bit amused at this new tidbit of information. '_This girl was definitely proving to be interesting_,' he thought.

"We'll have to take action soon," The cat continued.

"Train her?"

The cat sighed, "There's something about her that's different."

The man smiled while fanning his face, "She's no ordinary human that's for sure!" And he laughed jovially.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me or does fanfiction's spacing kind of bug you sometimes? It just doesn't work the way I want it to. Sigh. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though; I'll be working on the next! Reviewers shall be gratefully bear-hugged!


	2. Never Be Afraid

**A/N:** Yay, 2nd chapter out! Thanks to Becky and irrELLIEphant for reviewing. I got all giddy when I saw that I received your guys' reviews! (◕‿◕) Hehe. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**This Is My Confessional  
Chapter 2**

"Sayonara, Fuyuko-san!"

Nod.

"See you soon, Fuyuko-chan!"

Wave.

"Sayonara, Yukimura-san!"

Twitch. Nod.

Fuyuko stared at the back of Satoshi Terasawa's head, practically glaring a hole into it. It was a shame he couldn't feel it. After the many times she told her fellow classmate not to call her by her last name, he still did.

"See ya later, Fuyuko!"

She waved and blinked, not bothering to look up until a moment later… wait, who even was that?

Sighing, Fuyuko reached a head into her locker and pulled her shoes out while also stuffing her school shoes back in. Slipping her regular ones back on, she grabbed her school bag and slowly started walking out of the building. So far, today had been definitely uneventful.

_Grrrr._

Her hand flew over to her stomach.

Well darn. She was hungry again already. Although, that was probably because she only had a measly little sandwich for lunch. She was even tempted to ask that strange orange-haired girl for some food – even if she tended to always bring strange creations. Fuyuko once passed by her during break and saw her eating a lunch that consisted of spaghetti with ice cream on top of it, plus _ketchup_.Fuyuko hated ketchup. But… food was food.

Mentally sweatdropping, Fuyuko patted her stomach. '_I shall get you something to eat on the way home.'_

"Fuyu-chaaaaaaaaaan~!"

Fuyuko froze. Honestly, what was up with her luck today?

The caramel-haired teenager looked to her right to see a crazy-looking Keigo running right at her, arms stretched out. Merely taking one step to the side, Fuyuko avoided the brown-haired catastrophe as he flew right past her, landing in a messy pile on the dusty ground.

She chuckled slightly as she watched him groan in pain. It was never not fun to watch Keigo hurt himself.

A new voice spoke up, and Fuyuko realized two other people had approached her – with her only knowing one of them.

"Hey, Fuyuko." Mizuiro smiled at her. "How lucky, we don't usually see you often, but I saw you this morning and now after school, too."

Fuyuko attempted a smile, but it ended up turning into a half-smile, half-grimace.

"Yeah… lucky huh," She muttered. Her indigo eyes moved over to the one she didn't know. He was tall. Way taller than her, she noted. He looked to be of Mexican descent, with pronounced cheek-bones, and she could barely see his eyes because of his shaggy brown hair hanging over them. Seeing the way he just stood there silently, Fuyuko couldn't really tell what kind of person he was.

"This is Chad," Mizuiro introduced after he noticed her attention on his friend.

Fuyuko took in the new information and nodded at Chad, "I'm Fuyuko."

The Mexican nodded back at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same." She paused and got a little closer, scrutinizing the bigger man. "So you're not actually a delinquent, gambler, drug pusher, porn fiend, or part of the Yakuza?"

_'Same Fuyuko, alright…' _Mizuiro inwardly laughed as he sweatdropped at his friend's supposedly poor attempt at humor. It even seemed to surprise Chad for a second.

Before anyone could respond, the forgotten one, a.k.a. Keigo, finally popped up again.

"You guys are all so mean!" He cried out dramatically. "Ignoring a poor injured man on the cold, hard floor!"

"You're not even really injured…"

"You call yourself a man?"

That last statement was crudely remarked by the only female of the group.

"Fuyu-chan's so mean!" The brunette yet again cried dramatically, flailing his arms about – only resulting with a roll of blue eyes as a response.

"Anyways," pointed out Mizuiro, ignoring his friend. "Are you heading home now, Fuyuko?"

"You should come hang out with us instead!" A grin spread onto Keigo's face as he imagined all four of them cruising through town together.

He nodded excitedly. "Who needs frowny Ichigo when we can have the amazing Fuyuko Yuki – OW!"

"Baka, how many times have I told you?! If you're gonna say my name, it's 'Fuyuko,' and that's it!" yelled the irritated girl. Tears streamed down Keigo's face, but she ignored it and turned on her heels.

"No thanks though," She stated. "I'm going to head off now."

"Are you sure?" Mizuiro asked, frowning slightly.

Fuyuko nodded. "See you. You too, Chad."

A tiny part of her told her to stay – that she shouldn't just leave and instead should spend time with the closest things she had as friends. But instead, her legs continued to carry her out of the school as she listened to the three say their farewells.

Unbeknownst to her, as Fuyuko left, Chad's curiosity piqued him to ask Mizuiro a question.

"Why doesn't she like being called by her last name?"

The black-haired teenager took a moment to mull over his companion's question, and for a while, he turned serious. Even Keigo quieted down once he noticed his friend's change of mood.

"Well… no one knows exactly, I guess. For as long as Keigo and I have known her, she's never liked it," He explained. "Though, I think it's just because technically, she doesn't have a family, and even if she does have any living relatives, she doesn't know any of them."

_'It's like she doesn't feel like she deserves the name at all._' That last thought Mizuiro didn't bother to voice out loud. It was, after all, his opinion, and he didn't know if it was true or not.

Instead, Mizuiro let a smile fall back on his face and he looked at both Chad and Keigo. "Besides, Fuyuko's such a prettier name, right?"

...

* * *

...

Fuyuko's footsteps echoed as she walked across the rough pavement. To her right was the Karasu River that continued to flow gently onwards, its clear blue water glistening like diamonds underneath the sun. The sun was slowly lowering, and it only made the scenic route better. She didn't know why, but she always loved walking past the river on her way home.

To Fuyuko, it was peaceful, and she cherished all the peaceful moments in her life.

Fuyuko took the last bite of the donut that resided in her left hand, savoring the deliciousness of the glazed treat. At least she satisfied her hunger for now, even though she now wished she had actually gotten two instead.

'_Saving money!'_ She cheered in her head, but it wasn't like she even spent that much. It was merely a donut after all.

A moment passed, and mentally, Fuyuko wondered if she should stop by the Karakura Park for a while – it was always nice there. At this time of day, there usually weren't a lot of people. But then a big fat 'NO' ran across Fuyuko's mind as she remembered yesterday's events. She didn't feel like walking home in the dark, just in case anything happened again.

**Crash!**

Fuyuko jumped as she suddenly spun around. What was that? She had heard a loud crash, but there wasn't a thing in the distance at all. It was the same peaceful scenery as earlier.

Heart pounding, Fuyuko, slowly turned a full 360 degree to check all her sides. Nothing. The river continued flowing. The same light breeze was still there. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Did she imagine it? _No_, she thought. She couldn't have – that would be too crazy.

But just as that thought ran through her mind, something else ran across her lower back and she felt something touch the back of her leg as well. She froze.

And exactly like yesterday, everything turned just a tad too still, too quiet even.

For a second, Fuyuko desperately wished it really was just her imagination, whether it meant she was turning crazy or not. Or if not, whatever was touching the back of her was maybe just that familiar black cat or something.

"Please… help…"

Her indigo eyes snapped shut.

_'No, no, no!_'

A coldness swept across her body. _Run_, she told herself just like yesterday. But she felt like she had no control over her body. Pressure, it seemed like there was something pressing against her, and her limbs refused to move.

What was going on?

"Help me please, lady!" It was a child's voice. A cold hand grasped Fuyuko's left arm, and a chill ran through her spine.

_'Move, damnit!_' She told herself. Still, her limbs refused to respond.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a resounding crash caused Fuyuko's eyes to shoot open. What in the seven hells was going on?! The grip on her arm tightened, and she slowly looked downwards at it. Indeed, there was a small child's hand wrapped tightly around her body part, but she didn't get a chance to gape at it for long.

The ground let out another tremor and there was a distant roar. Then, Fuyuko was lying on the ground.

Did –… did she just _fly _through the air?!

Her muscles groaned in pain, and for a second her vision was blurry. If she closed her eyes and wished hard enough, would she suddenly appear in her bedroom? If only.

"Lady, get up!"

Small arms pushed at her limp body. Her vision finally cleared, and Fuyuko's eyes opened to see a little boy by her side. Her eyes widened furthered when she recognized him.

"You're–!" She shouted in surprise. He was the same boy from yesterday that she had come across!

Ghost. There was a freakin' _ghost_ right in front of her.

To be honest, he looked… normal. Except for the chain hanging from his chest. If Fuyuko wasn't so shocked at what was going on at the moment, she would've felt a bit stupid that she had freaked out so much yesterday.

But. He was still a _ghost_, for Christ's sake.

"Get up!" He suddenly cried again. "Hurry, we have to leave!" Fuyuko noticed his fingers were pointing to the back of her, and she turned her head to see what it was – and holy shit!

There was a gigantic black thing – creature – standing over twenty feet away from them, and just looking at it scared Fuyuko to the core. It was black all over with a tail sticking out. It donned a huge white mask on its face, and was that even considered teeth? Something like that wasn't supposed to exist! Not in real life!

"What is that thing?!" She cried, which was a big mistake. Her voice caught the attention of the terrifying creature, and all of a sudden, it was headed towards them.

The boy let out a yelp, and through the panic, Fuyuko wondered what to do. Part of her still believed it wasn't even real.

"We're going to die!" The boy whimpered.

_'Die.'_ The word ran through her mind as the monster continued to get closer.

_'Die.'_

Its claw was reaching towards them at a fast pace.

_'Die.'_

No! She couldn't die yet; she just couldn't! She had a whole life ahead of her! With a sudden burst of energy, Fuyuko wrapped her arms around the little boy and flung them both away right before the claw landed on the ground – the crash pushing them hard against the ground.

"Oof!" They both grunted at the impact of hitting the cement.

"Are you okay?" Fuyuko asked as she moved her body slightly to the side so that she didn't crush the child.

He nodded and looked up at her, but his eyes quickly widened as fear seeped into them. In return, her own eyes widened as she noticed something was wrong.

"Wha – shit!" Out of nowhere a huge force slammed right against her body causing her to yet again hit the floor, and Fuyuko was certain that there was going to be at least one body part not functioning correctly after that.

"LADY!" She heard the boy scream at her.

Her vision was blurry again, and her whole body ached. There was liquid running down the side of her head. Had she – had she fallen in the river? Or was it blood? Through the flurry of pain, Fuyuko could vaguely remember thinking that she felt like a random doll being thrown around. Her blue eyes clenched tightly shut. She had to get out of here, she _had_ to survive.

There was another roar in the air, and Fuyuko slowly looked up at the beast. Its eyes looked at her hungrily, and she gaped at it when it started talking.

"This spiritual energy…" The monster had the nerve to laugh at her. "I'm gonna enjoy eatin' you and that kid afterwards!"

The claw shot towards Fuyuko again, and her whole body shook as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

What was going to happen now? Was she really going to die?

As if acting on its own accord, her arm shot out at the last moment, and it came into impact with the claw. Fuyuko expected herself to be crushed by the larger monster, but instead, a bright white light exploded from where her hand slammed against the monster's. Everything around her turned a deafening white, and she wondered yet again what was happening.

The creature let out a deafening roar, and she yelled out as well – from the need to release all the built up emotions and the odd surge of energy pulsing throughout her body.

Everything seemed to happen all too quickly. All of a sudden, it was all gone: the bright white light, the pressure in her body, all of her energy. Her body slumped towards the ground, her caramel-colored hair splaying out around her head. Some of the strands were matted with blood.

Vaguely, before her eyes closed on her and she lost all consciousness, she thought of the huge monster and questioned whether it was still there or not.

And oh yeah… what happened to the little ghost kid?

And what was that strange black vapor hovering in the air around her?

Darkness took over.

...

_"Do you believe in fate?" It's a woman's voice._

_"Depends on your definition on fate." He sounds as if he is joking, but his eyes show no humor._

_Pause. "Is she really going to be destined for this?"_

_"I, for one, believe she can be destined for anything. Question is, does she have the willpower to take control of that destiny?"_

_"Fate will not relent so easily."_

_"Don't underestimate her either, woman."_

_"Maybe it'll be better if she stayed a human her whole life."_

_A sneer. "And what good will_

_that do? You know it will not work."_

_Silence. Then…"What do we do?"_

_"Nothing. Our souls no longer truly exist. Let's just hope…" His voice trails off._

_Bright indigo eyes meet narrowed red ones._

_"Let's hope she learns to **never be afraid of the dark.**"_

_..._

* * *

...

"I wonder what happened to her," a curious voice stated.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" A worried voice asked.

"She'll be fine, Yuzu. Her injuries weren't that bad."

"Are you sur – hey! She's waking up!"

"I'll get Dad."

Fuyuko groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Wha–"

In her vision were two girls that seemed to be around the age of eleven, one with light brown hair and the other with black hair. The one with brown hair smiled up at her while the other stared at her.

"Um… where am I?" Fuyuko asked once she realized she couldn't recognize her surroundings. She could tell that she was in some hospital-type of environment, seeing she was on a hospital bed and there were all kinds of tools near her, but she was sure that she wasn't in an actual hospital. It seemed a bit too "homey" for that.

"You're at the Kurosaki Clinic!" The brown-haired one answered. Fuyuko still looked a bit clueless, so the other girl continued.

"Our brother found you bleeding next to the river on the way back from school, so he brought you back home," She explained.

Fuyuko raised an eyebrow at that, and if the situation didn't seem so absurd at the moment, she probably would have laughed. What kind of guy finds a bleeding person and just decides to bring them back home?

Oh wait, a guy whose family owns a clinic, that's who.

"So you're finally awake."

Fuyuko looked to the side to see two other people walk into the room. One had on a white lab coat and looked to be in his forties – she figured that must be the doctor. The other was a teenage boy who had orange hair. It took a second for Fuyuko to recognize him; he even had on the same type of uniform as she was currently wearing.

She immediately pointed at him, "You're the delinquent from school!"

"What!" He shouted, his eyes widening in surprise at her accusation.

Suddenly, the man with the lab coat turned towards the orange-haired boy and pointed at him with an accusing finger as well.

"DELINQUENT?! What has my disgraceful son been doing – AGH!"

Said son knocked his fist into the older man's face and shouted, "Shut up, old man! I haven't done anything! That's just a rumor!"

"'Haven't done anything'?!" yelled Fuyuko as she motioned towards the fallen doctor. "You just punched him in the face!"

Orange Hair was about to defend himself when he was suddenly kicked right in the face, sending him flying out of the room. All Fuyuko could do was gape at the odd scene. Did that man just literally kick him out of the room?!

The girl with the brown hair quickly moved in front of Fuyuko, blocking her view of the two fighting men.

She laughed nervously, "You're going to have to ignore them! They're always like that–"

"Always?" Fuyuko interjected.

The black-haired girl sighed, "Yeah. They're both idiots. That's our dad and our brother, the one who brought you back here."

"Huh," Fuyuko said in surprise. She'd never expected that both Keigo and Mizuiro's new friend would be the one to find her, never mind having such a crazy family.

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki by the way," The brown-haired one smiled at her and then looked at her sister. "That's my sister, Karin." Karin nodded at her and muttered a greeting.

"You can call me Fuyuko," The 15-year-old responded, and proceeded to lift the white blankets off of her, "and I should be heading home now. Thanks for the hospitality."

Yuzu rushed to stop her, "Wait, you shouldn't move around!"

Pain coursed through her left as soon as her left foot touched the ground, causing Fuyuko to wince. She looked down to see bandages wrapped around her ankle.

"Dummy, you sprained your ankle," Karin pointed out. The caramel-haired teenager frowned. Just her luck, how was she going to walk home now?

"What are you doing?"

Fuyuko looked up to see the two girls' brother walk back into the room, frowning at her.

"I need to get home," She explained. Well, technically, she didn't _need_ to, but she didn't feel like staying where she was either.

His grimace deepened, if that was even possible, as he looked down at her standing awkwardly on just her right foot with one hand steadying herself on the bed, "And how're you going to do that, huh? You can't even walk."

_'No shit, Sherlock,' _She noted sarcastically in her mind.

"It's already late, so you're going to have to stay over," voiced the oldest Kurosaki as he walked back into the room as well. "We'll help you get back home tomorrow."

Fuyuko sat back down as she mulled over his words. She didn't feel comfortable staying at somewhere other than her own home. Anything could happen to her – granted, she doubted that any of the Kurosaki's would hurt her but still.

"Um," Yuzu spoke up, "are you hungry, Fuyuko? None of us have eaten yet, but we can cook some food up real fast."

At the mention of food, Fuyuko's eyes seemed to have brightened up tremendously and her upper body straightened up, surprising all of them at her unexpected change of mood. In addition, her stomach decided to choose this moment to introduce itself and growled in hunger.

"Yeah," She nodded eagerly. "I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of the second chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone. I love each and everyone of you~

Be sure to review if you can!


	3. Curiosity

**A/N:** 3rd chapter! Finally some good Fuyuko and Ichigo interaction for you lovely readers. Thanks to the ones who reviewed! You guys are what encourage me to keep writing this (alongside my love for Ichigo).

Also, I'm pretty sure you guys know this by now, but I just wanted to clarify that the current timeline of this story takes please before Ichigo becomes a soul reaper. It is the start of their freshman year in high school, so it is about a month before Ichigo meets Rukia.

* * *

**This Is My Confessional  
Chapter 3**

He thought he was seeing things at first when he first saw her.

From a distance, he didn't know she was bleeding or even hurt at all. There was just a body lying on the ground. Was it even a body? She was so small that he couldn't even tell until he got closer.

He didn't want to remember how he froze when he first saw her clearly. He didn't want to remember how his legs refused to move, and it seemed as if his mind shut down on him.

For a second, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

For a second, fear crept into the back of his mind.

For a second, he was reminded of his mother's death.

_Already halfway home, Ichigo Kurosaki was still irritated at the fact that his friend, Keigo, nearly harassed him in an attempt to get him to hang out with him, Mizuiro, and Chad. He had only known Keigo and Mizuiro for a little, only for about a week or so since school begun. Sometimes, he wondered how Chad could deal with the brunette. Mizuiro was an okay guy, but Keigo was a bit of a special case. Though, in the end he did enjoy becoming friends with the two of them._

_Besides, it wasn't like he always said no anyways. He agreed to go out with them just the other day, and he just didn't feel like it today. He wanted to go home and maybe take a nap if the old man didn't bother him into doing something._

_The orange-head sighed and tilted his head upwards toward the sky. A light breeze passed by, and he let out a small breath in content. It was a peaceful type of day – the kind of days he enjoyed. He turned his head to the right to see the water gently flowing through the Karasu River. Everything seemed normal until –_

_There was something on the ground._

_It seemed too out of the ordinary for Ichigo to just ignore. He quickened his pace to see what it was._

_Nearing the mysterious object, his eyes narrowed and he recognized what it was. A_

_body. Unable to stop it, chills crept through his body, and his feet stopped on their own accord. He couldn't help but stare._

_She was lying face down, and there were a few splatters of blood on the ground. He could see where the blood originally came from; it was pooled around her head, drenching certain strands of her hair. Some of it was dried, and Ichigo vaguely wondered how long exactly had she been lying there. There was a book bag lying on the ground a couple feet away from her, and he figured it was hers. He looked around the area to see there was nothing else around, and his eyes returned back to her._

_The image of her reminded him of something he didn't want to think of._

_'Help her!' His mind screamed at him, and instantly, he realized the reality of what he was staring at. This girl needed help._

_Scrambling down to her body, Ichigo gently lifted her slightly and turned her over. He recognized that school uniform and – that face! He's seen her before, in fact, multiple times. She was always that one girl that sat in the back of the store that Yuzu loved going to. What was it?_

_**Pan, Pan, Pan**?_

_He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Adjusting his grip on his school bag, he did his best to pick her up and not drop her at the same time. Unsurprisingly, she was really light, especially since her body was so small compared to his. He bent down and picked up her bag as well._

_She'd better be okay, he remembered thinking as he hurried home._

And now curiosity gnawed at Ichigo as he sat there at the table with the rest of his family and the girl he found by the river. She introduced herself as Fuyuko, but he noticed her mood hadn't changed a bit since she woke up, and she barely smiled. He wasn't even sure the little upturn of her lips was even considered a smile. The only times she even looked remotely happier was when Yuzu mentioned there was food and when she actually saw the food.

Yuzu. Ichigo figured his little sister didn't recognize her. Although she ventured to that one bakery regularly while forcing him to go with her, she had only ever gone for the popular treats that were sold there. Even he had to admit they were pretty good tasting, but they were always out after buying them. On the occasional days when all three of them – him, Yuzu, and Karin (who came occasionally) – actually sat in the shop to eat said treats, Fuyuko was always there.

He couldn't help but notice her after always seeing her there. Same place, same table. The one time that Yuzu did acknowledge her presence as well was when she pointed out that the older girl had pretty hair. He didn't pay much attention to that and the two soon left the bakery. He also didn't bother to pay attention to her in the many other visits he had made with his sister. After all, she wasn't any of his business.

But of course, Ichigo couldn't help it that all these questions were popping into his mind now that she was currently sitting in his home.

What was she always doing there in that shop?

Why did she always seem so out of place?

How close was she too both Keigo and Mizuiro?

Why did she continue to occasionally look around the house cautiously when she thought no one was paying attention to her?

And even now as she continued to shovel food down her mouth, he wondered if she was always this hungry.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Fuyuko unconsciously tugged on the oversized t-shirt she wore. It wasn't even hers, and neither were the shorts she wore under, too. The fact that the shirt belonged to the older brother of the two girls and the shorts to Karin only made her more uncomfortable. The girls didn't have any clothes that fit her – save for Karin's sporty shorts – so the only top she could wear was the orange head's, and it was already too big on her.

Granted, it did serve to be a good sleepwear type of shirt, but it was still weird to wear. Plus the fact she didn't know these people. If only she had extra clothes, but who would've even known this would happen to her. Never in a million years had she thought she'd be stuck in this situation. It was quite comical, if she wasn't the unfortunate victim.

Fuyuko glanced into the mirror. There were a couple of bandages put over the wound on her forehead. It wasn't that big of a cut, but it was deep enough for it to bleed heavily. Over her arms and around her body, there were random scrapes and cuts, but those would heal.

She sighed. She didn't even know exactly what had happened. It seemed too crazy to be true, but the injuries she received proved it to be real.

'_All too real._' She shivered at the thought. Part of her didn't want to think back to earlier.

Taking one last glance into the mirror, Fuyuko gently limped out of the bathroom and was immediately met with Yuzu's face, making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Are you alright? Do the clothes fit you fine? Oh! You shouldn't be standing," The brown-haired girl fussed over her.

Fuyuko gave a nervous chuckle, "The shirt's a bit big, but it's fine since it's just for one night. Is the room ready yet?"

By "room," she had meant the Kurosaki guest room. She was given the option of either staying there or back downstairs in the clinic, and although she didn't like either, she would rather stay in an actual home than a hospital-like territory. Something about hospitals just unnerved her. But it wasn't like the house was any different.

Fuyuko just had this… feeling. Like spirits had been there before. She shook her head – what she was thinking was just weird. She needed sleep.

"Yeah! There are a few boxes in the room since no one really uses it, but otherwise, it has a bed and everything," The eleven-year-old explained. "I hope you'll be fine with it."

The room was indeed pretty plain except for the few brown boxes scattered around in the corner, but it had a bed, and that was all she needed.

Fuyuko nodded, "Yeah, it's more than enough. Thanks."

Yuzu helped her get situated onto the bed, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask any one of us. You're our guest and patient." She smiled warmly at Fuyuko.

In return, the 15-year-old couldn't help but smile back. She liked her – this little girl that fussed over her as if they had more than just a patient-nurse relationship when in reality, it's only been a few hours at most. In a way, it surprised her and made her feel kind of happy. She wished she could make it up to her, maybe even the whole family, but the probability of her having any contact with them again after she left tomorrow was low. Their lives had nothing to do with each other, and she had no reason to intertwine them.

After the two exchanged "good-night's" with each other, Yuzu turned off the lights and left the room, and Fuyuko was left lying on the bed in the dark room, the only source of light streaming in through the blinds of the window.

She closed her eyes and let herself seep into her thoughts.

That ghost and that monster.

The images of the two popped up into her mind before she could stop it. What had happened to the two of them? The boy was already dead, so nothing really could have happened to him, right? Could he even get hurt? She didn't know what could and could not happen to ghosts.

And that black thing… what exactly was it? She had never seen anything like it. It was unreal, seeing something like that. Why had it even attacked her?

Fuyuko groaned in aggravation as all these questions popped up into her head, and she couldn't answer any of them to her disappointment.

_"This spiritual energy… I'm gonna enjoy eatin' you and that kid afterwards!"_

Fuyuko's eyes popped open. That thing had mentioned "spiritual energy"! But then her eyebrows furrowed. What in the world was spiritual energy? Did she and the kid have it? Was that the reason that thing came after them in the first place?

"Gah!" Fuyuko quickly turned over to muffle her annoyed yell into the pillow. Last thing she needed was any of the Kurosaki's barging in after hearing weird noises.

But still! All she could think of were these damned questions with no answers at all, and she didn't even know _where_ to get those answers.

And then there was the real question.

_'How did I survive?'_

Fuyuko remembered flying through the air at least twice, and both were pretty painful. How was nothing broken at all? How did she manage to get out with only a sprained ankle, and multiple cuts, bruises, and scrapes?

There was a bright light, she remembered that.

_'Right before the claw smashed down on me,'_ she noted. There was something else, too. Some kind of black vapor. It was hovering in the air around her right before she blacked out, and that was the last thing she remembered seeing. She wasn't sure whether it was her eyes playing tricks on her or if it was actually coming from here. As crazy as everything sounded, Fuyuko didn't really doubt it anymore.

She was sure she saw that monster, beast, creature – whatever it was. And _something_ happened to keep her from dying.

How she was even dealing with it mentally, she didn't know. Inwardly, she laughed and her body rolled to her side. One day she'd probably finally crack and go insane, and she wouldn't even be surprised.

"Ichigo, wait! She's slee–"

And then suddenly the door to her room flew open, and Ichigo Kurosaki stood at the doorway with a flustered Yuzu behind him. Fuyuko's eyes met his brown ones, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Oi. Were you sleeping?"

Before she could stop herself, Fuyuko sarcastically responded, "No, I was just sitting here with the lights off." She couldn't help it when he had made it so easy, and sarcasm was practically her second language.

Yuzu turned towards her brother, "Ichigo! I tried to tell you she was sleeping, and now you've bothered her!"

The orange-head seemed to have not known and had a mix of surprise and guilt on his face, "Oh. Sorry." He nervously scratched the back of his head, though he seemed to be a tad bit annoyed at the sarcasm he received from the injured girl.

Fuyuko quickly sat up in the bed, "Did you need something though?"

Ichigo stepped into the room and flicked the light switch on, momentarily blinding her. She reopened her eyes to see Yuzu gone and Ichigo reaching a hand into a pocket. He pulled out… a phone? Wait! That was her phone.

"This fell out of your bag earlier," He explained as he held it out in his hand. "We thought since we had it, we'd try to see if there was anyone to call since we didn't know who you were."

She glanced up at him.

"But it was locked, so it didn't really help. I forgot I had it though, and I'd figure you want it back as soon as possible in case you needed to call anyone."

Before she could stop herself, she let out a mix of a short laugh/scoff at what he said, causing him to look at her in question. Realizing her slip up, Fuyuko lightly coughed and reached over to take her phone from his grasp.

"Thanks, and even if it was unlocked, it wouldn't have helped," she explained. "I live by myself. There's no one."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he muttered an "Oh" before a silence filled the room. Fuyuko awkwardly looked away when he didn't bother to say anything, and he didn't move either. She wondered what she was supposed to do now. Wasn't he supposed to leave so that she could sleep? She turned her head back towards him, but what she didn't expect to see was a light blush on his face.

"What?" She questioned.

His eyes snapped back towards hers, and his blush deepened before looking away again.

"Uh… you should fix that," Ichigo muttered as he pointed to her.

Fuyuko followed his gaze down and – oh. A blush spread on her own face and she immediately tugged her shirt back up. The right sleeve must've fallen down earlier when she was moving, and it exposed quite a bit of skin from her shoulder and the top of her chest. She figured the whole thing was even more embarrassing since it was actually _his _shirt that she was wearing.

The blush was still on his face, and she was a bit surprised to see him so flustered. Geez, if it was someone like Keigo, he probably would've made a perverted comment or started yelling nonsense instead of blushing like that.

Though, that was Keigo, and well, he's an idiot.

Fuyuko's voice broke the silence,"Well – uh, thanks for giving me my phone back. I should go to sleep now?"

The last bit came out as more of a question than a statement as she looked at the carrot top with wary eyes. Was he going to stand there awkwardly the whole night or what..?

Realization poured into his eyes as he quickly stepped back towards the door, "Alright. Night."

She nodded as her head dropped back down onto the pillow sleepily.

"Night, Ichiko."

"…wait, what?"

Her eyes opened again to see him still standing in the doorway, staring at her. Boy, this guy takes forever to leave.

"If you're unfamiliar with the process, you're supposed to turn off the lights, exit the room, and close the–"

She could see a vein tempted to pop out of his head.

"I know that!" He suddenly growled. "You just called me 'Ichiko'!"

The caramel-haired teenager blinked, "That's not your name?"

"It's Ichigo!" He snapped back at her.

She stared at him for a moment as she processed the information in her head. "Yeah, but I don't even like strawberries."

"Wha–!"

"Close the door and turn off the lights on your way out," and then she proceeded to flop back down onto the bed, back facing towards the surprised Kurosaki who shot her a bewildered look. A few seconds passed before he audibly sighed and gave up and proceeded to actually do what she told him to do. Once again, the room was engulfed in darkness.

**...**

* * *

**...**

It came as a surprise to both Fuyuko and the inhabitants of the Kurosaki household (or specifically the ones that actually cared – Ichigo was still a bit miffed with the name mix-up last night) when Fuyuko woke up this morning and was walking just fine. Besides feeling a tad sore in the area, her ankle was pretty much healed up, but that was just the thing. According to Isshin, her ankle was supposed to be still injured and she would've still been limping.

She couldn't explain why, but then again, she couldn't explain why a lot of things had happened recently, and honestly she was just glad that this was actually a good one out of all the bad luck she'd been having recently. .

But Fuyuko was proof as it is. She was walking just fine and was ready to speed on home if it wasn't for the crazy old man. She had heard Ichigo call him that the other day and now she successfully understood why. He wouldn't let her leave the house! He already made her stay for breakfast, which she had to admit, was delicious. Yuzu whipped up an amazing breakfast, and if she could, she would probably come here everyday just to eat that girl's cooking.

One foot out the door, schoolbag in her hand…

"Don't leave yet!"

…and she was so close.

Fuyuko laughed nervously as she turned to face the older man, "But Mr. Kurosaki–"

He cut her off. "'Mr. Kurosaki' sounds too old! Call me something like 'Dad' – OOF!"

"Shut up you old man!" Ichigo appeared down the stairs and shot a punch at said old man. "You barely even know her! How are you going to tell her to call you something like that?!"

And yet again, Fuyuko didn't expect to see the spectacle of the son beating up the father… with the two daughters staring from the one side – one uninterestedly and one worriedly.

"Anyways," Fuyuko raised her voice so that she could be heard over all the commotion, "you guys already gave me breakfast plus you helped me get better and all that. So… I really should go now."

She was about to turn around, but she was stopped once again.

"Wait! Don't go walking home by yourself! At least take my worthless son with you," offered Isshin.

"What, worthless?!"

Fuyuko frantically waved her hands around, "No, it's okay! I can go by myse–" All of a sudden, she found herself standing outside the house alongside a frowning Ichigo Kurosaki.

Well. At least she finally got her wish to get pass the door. Although, she didn't expect to be accompanied by the carrot top and apparently, neither did him. Fuyuko looked over at her companion to see him staring down at her, brows furrowed.

_'What the,'_ She thought as she saw the intense look on his face, but before she could question him about it, he turned around.

"Come on," He said after a moment. "Where's your house?"

Fuyuko moved her head in a gesture to the right, "This way. You really don't have to come, y'know."

Ichigo shrugged as he walked with his hands in his pockets, "And have my dad annoy the hell out of me if I just walked back in? At least this way, it's just you."

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed at his direction with a small smirk on her face.

"Just me?" She questioned. "For all you know, I could be some deranged killer."

He turned towards her with a bewildered look on his face and she nodded.

"You could die."

There was a moment of silence as he just looked at her, and suddenly, he laughed. Fuyuko was a bit surprised to hear how genuine it sounded. It was nice to hear, even though she probably would never admit that.

"You?" Ichigo spluttered through his mini fits of laughter.

Slightly offended, Fuyuko frowned, "Yeah, me. What's wrong with you?"

"Wha – nothing." He finally stopped laughing. "It's just, you're so…"

"So what!" She puffed out her cheeks in anger. In his head, Ichigo thought it was highly amusing to see her so riled up, especially when she was so small compared to his towering form. In a way, it was almost cute.

He shrugged yet again, "So tiny, I guess."

Fuyuko blinked as she processed his words. _'Did he just call me tiny?'_ And then she stopped, causing him to stop walking as well and turn towards her in question. She raised her right hand and slapped him on the shoulder, hard.

"OW – what the hell?!" His hand flew to his shoulder as he rubbed it in an attempt to dull the pain. Ichigo directed a glare towards her, and in return, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Tiny?! I am not tiny!" The caramel-haired teenager fumed. "At least I'm not a – a…" In her fit of anger, she struggled to found the right word. "…a HULK!"

"I'm not a hulk–"

"Shut up you disgraceful son!"

"What?! Don't use my dad's words–"

"You delinquent!"

"OI! SHUT UP!"

And for a while, Fuyuko's world was as normal as it could be.

Unbeknownst to her, she had gained a friend right there, and she had no idea how much exactly she would end up depending on him in the future.

And it was the same for Ichigo.

Who would have thought that Fuyuko Yukimura would have ended up crash landing into _his_ life?

* * *

**A/N:** There's the end of this chapter. I see it as a kind of introduction between Ichigo and Fuyuko. Don't worry about the fact that Fuyuko believes she'll most likely not have any interaction between her and the Kurosaki family again because she definitely will!

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Action will be coming soon, and here's something to leave you guys on. (; Fuyuko will be meeting someone new in the next chapter! Maybe even multiple people~

Review if you would like!


End file.
